


劫后余生（雅喵x龙娘光）

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 玛托雅妈妈！！逆女想跟妈妈贴贴！GL预警：R18，XP是龙鳞跟尾巴，但还蛮正常的Lofter被下架了，今天也是讨厌肖某人希望它糊的一天
Kudos: 2





	劫后余生（雅喵x龙娘光）

雅喵x龙娘光 GL

“光？”与喀狮族拥抱过后，雅修特拉发现落在众人后面的娇小奥拉族眉头紧锁，光之战士心事重重。  
光之战士牵出一个勉强的笑容，“你没事就行。”  
“我累了，先回去休息一下。”  
这样一说，众人心头被喜悦冲淡的疲惫又侵袭上来，虽然有些突兀，但没人会责怪她，马不停蹄的辗转战斗确实十分耗费精力，更何况光才刚刚用那种方式击败了食罪灵。  
那种光……  
稍微，让人有点担忧。  
虽然现在雅修特拉已经可以把光的以太与真正的食罪灵区分开，但那个很不自然的光芒……  
不过现在的情况来看，光的突然离开显然不是那种原因。  
虽然讨人厌但不巧正是落难贤者救命恩人的无影事不关己地抱着手，发出嘲讽的笑。  
雅修特拉烦躁地摇了摇尾尖。  
……  
“光。”  
成熟女性的声音带着猫魅族特有的低哑，震动由角骨导入，唤起光之战士内心的动摇。  
龙女闭着眼睛，直挺挺躺在床上。  
睡着了。  
听不见。  
唤了两声就没了声息。  
正要松一口气的时候，无奈的声音，“我知道你没睡。”  
“别闹了，都是第一世界的英雄了还这么小孩子脾气……”  
似乎都能从微带戏谑的磁性声音里想象出猫魅微笑的面孔，但总是表现地像和蔼长辈一样的雅修特拉，居然会做出那么不稳重的事！  
“你才是别闹了！”  
如此怒气冲冲指责了。  
“萨雷安的大贤者！！”  
……  
事情是如何发展到她们抱作一团滚到床上去的？  
白色毛发的猫魅眯着眼睛想了一会。  
“好，补偿你。”  
然后就猝不及防被啃了嘴巴，黑龙凶猛地撞过脸来，贴在猫魅脸前咬她柔软的唇瓣，舌头强翘开她齿关探进来。粗鲁急躁的动作让雅修特拉微微发愣，下意识张开些嘴巴防止那柔嫩的舌头被自己的尖牙划伤，些许退让却让光越发放肆地压过来，在她口腔里搅弄。  
勾缠着猫魅带软刺的舌头，光的呼吸凌乱，热气洒在雅修特拉面庞，许久未经历的热切诱出成熟女性的一声暧昧的轻吟。  
呻吟带着浓厚的鼻音，诱惑地因深吻而呼吸困难的光喘起粗气，她用纤细而有力的手臂紧紧抱住雅修特拉，好像要溺死对方一般地把自己舌头送入口腔更深处，直到自己眼前泛起阵阵昏黑。  
因缺氧而手脚乏力的光被雅修特拉翻身压住，方才还被光压在身下，在没有章法的吻法下挣扎扭动的成熟女性猫魅决心找回一些颜面。  
光的意识才稍微清醒，就看到撑在自己上方的雅修特拉朝她露出微尖的虎牙轻笑，有些俏皮又含着危险的意味。  
“唔？！”猛地睁大了眼睛，黑龙娘的抬起的手臂被年长的女性早有准备的压住。  
“那里……”  
岔腿跪立在她上方的雅修特拉手探进衣服，在摸她腰侧的鳞片。  
“等一等……”  
龙娘并拢了修长的大腿，却正顶上猫魅下压的臀部，紧实大腿肤质柔滑而富有弹性，赤裸的腿相摩挲带起的美妙触感让光大脑断电了一瞬。  
“那个……唔……”  
方才还气势汹汹的黑龙卧在下面轻轻娇喘，衣服被不着痕迹地一件件褪下，雅修特拉俯身，把奥拉朝前弯曲角的尖端含进嘴里轻轻舔，湿热的舌头带来让人十分害羞的感觉一波波漫上来，惹得黑龙白皙的脸上泛起了红云。  
轻轻握住那小巧的乳房，女性温暖手掌的温度让光轻叫了一声，紧张地去搂猫魅后背。刚好够一手握住的乳肉被雅修特拉握在手中轻轻捏弄，乳尖也渐渐挺立起来在雅修特拉掌心轻蹭。  
不安摇晃的尾巴也被抓住，尾巴被搓动的感觉一阵阵蹿得光小腹发热，身体也颤抖起来。大英雄不自觉夹起腿轻轻搓动的样子十分诱人，  
满意地看着黑龙在自己的抚摸下眼角泛起微红，雅修特拉手握在龙覆着黑色鳞片的尾巴上轻轻朝上捋动，渐渐摸到尾根，粗糙的鳞片质感刮擦着手心。  
“唔……唔……”  
光身体发颤，紧紧搂着雅修特拉，让猫魅族丰满的胸部压在她胸前晃动，软而暖的触感舒服地她直哼哼。  
雅修特拉轻轻笑着扭动身体，勾起光的下巴去吻她，湿润的猫舌头在口腔掠过，软钝的小刺轻刮过口腔壁，令人身体发麻。  
“唔嗯，那里……”  
奥拉的尾巴根被捉住了，让猫魅熟练地按压着，激起一阵阵酥麻让光轻轻呻吟起来，挑逗地用自己毛茸茸的尾巴卷住身下人的大腿，尾尖的软毛在大腿根轻挠痒痒的感觉就让光躬起了背。  
雅修特拉蜷起腿，轻哼一声，把抽到她身上的那根尾巴稍紧地握住了，用指腹探寻，抚摸着内侧稍软的鳞片，指腹用力缓慢地摩挲，光惊地鳞片都要炸起来了，下体涌出一滴微弱的暖意，翘起腿去勾雅修特拉的腰，尾巴也绕上猫魅大腿，缠了一圈缓缓收紧，尾尖拍打着无声催促。  
让人有点发痛的尾巴甩动也好像撒娇一般，雅修特拉笑着摇晃身体，重力使然坠下的胸部在纤细的龙身上摇荡按摩，光微微咬牙，又是感觉被戏弄，又是害羞，脸红成了一片晚霞。  
一边手指滑过光平坦光洁的小腹向下探寻，一边抚摸着光腿侧的鳞片，雅修特拉感觉到那腹部肌肉微微收紧，暗笑着拨开对方稀疏的毛发，小小的肉缝里已经能摸到一点暖湿。  
因触碰而紧张起来的光又把尾巴缠紧了些，几乎是把雅修特拉的大腿勒住了，呼吸急促，感觉到贤者的手指浅浅在她缝隙里轻浅地来回滑动，身体一颤一颤地，那手指被沾染地越来越湿……  
光的小腹发热，穴口也微微翕合起来，大腿夹住雅修特拉的腰，小口地吸着气，模糊地哼吟，“快……”  
“唔……”  
当猫魅的手指顺滑地插入甬道，光敏感地缩起了脚，小穴一阵阵收缩含住手指，感觉到猫魅的手指插入深处，暖液就一股股涌出来淋湿了对方的手指。  
雅修特拉架起光的一条腿，手指缓慢地在穴里抽插，光大口地喘起气来，难耐地绷紧了尾巴，缠在雅修特拉的大腿上滑动，抽插越发快速激烈，冒出滋滋的细微水声。  
身体被磨得发麻，光的纤腰一挺一挺，被雅修特拉握着侧胯的龙鳞，在粗糙而微硬的鳞片上摩挲，指尖在边缘轻划……  
“唔……”  
噗噗的水声动静越来越大，臊得光浑身发热，在猫魅的进攻下软成了一滩，除了呻吟就什么都想不起来了，猫魅的绒毛尾巴勾在她的大腿根内侧，一晃一晃挠得她大脑阵阵空白，小穴也收缩地痉挛起来，“雅……修特拉……”  
“光。”沉甸甸胸部完全的压上来，雅修特拉抱紧了光，用柔和的声音应答，吻上身下人已经微微湿润的唇……  
光浑身蓦然绷紧了，小穴也夹猛然夹紧了雅修特拉快速抽插的手指，发出甜美的吟哦，“嗯——”  
从高潮的余韵中缓和过来，光已经浑身是汗，浑身舒服地像是融化在暖暖的泉水里。  
而猫魅侧身躺在她旁边，撑着头看她，妖娆的身体的曲线柔曼起伏，光痴痴欣赏了一会。又想起什么，突然伸手去抱猫魅的腰，十分用力把她箍住，惹得雅修特拉忍不住轻声呵斥。  
“干什么？”  
“哼。”光也不满地哼出一声。  
心想，你都没让我抱。  
刚刚被救回来的时候，抢先抱住雅修特拉的人居然不是她。  
虽然明知道没有什么其他的意思，但看到其他人那样抱雅修特拉，心里还是莫名酸酸的。  
当然不能说出来，会被雅修特拉嘲笑的，她讨厌被雅修特拉当做小孩子一样教育。  
“别撒娇了……”  
雅修特拉的胸好软，嗅嗅还有点香香的味道，想着要表现成熟却忍不住冲动的光把脸一个劲往她胸里埋。被软软的胸部包围的感觉实在……太棒了，光幸福地摇起了尾巴。  
“光。”  
“嗯？”  
“别对我生气喔。”  
光蹭地从她怀里冒出头来。  
脸蛋红红真是非常可爱。  
“下次不会这么鲁莽了，如果……情况不是那么危急的话……”冷静睿智的大贤者少见地有些心虚，眼神闪烁。  
“情况危急也不行！”光一听马上来气了，“我可是答应了玛托雅要好好照顾你的，你怎么能那么随意……”  
看到雅修特拉在她面前坠到那个深不见底的深渊中去，想到雅修特拉可能会死在那不知道是何种情况的崖底。光感觉自己都好像失去了呼吸，一连到击败食罪灵，她都不知道自己在干什么。  
直到无影将雅修特拉救出来，她才重新获得了生命。  
“你可真是，玛托雅说你一点都不省心，果然是真的，要是你出了什么意外，虽然嘴上不说，她会心里会很难过的。拜托你拯救世界的时候也考虑一下别人的心情吧，贤者大人。”  
不仅是玛托雅，还有……我……  
“嗯？”  
“嗯什么。”  
雅修特拉凑过来，光看到那双失去神采的猫瞳，内心又开始隐痛。  
太过旺盛的以太光芒让雅修特拉下意识稍微眯眼，“大英雄，这话该我对你说吧。”  
“你不也是吗！”  
“现在互相指责也没什么意义，不如约定一下吧。”  
光疑惑地看她。  
抚摸着龙女柔软的皮肤，雅修特拉感知里的光被过剩的光属性以太所掩盖，显得面容模糊。背离了成熟女性所应有的行事，雅修特拉与光作下约定，“无论在什么情况，都不可以轻易地选择牺牲。”  
虽然明知道也许没什么用吧。  
想想还真是幼稚的不行。  
“太狡猾了！”光轻轻蹬腿踢她，“自己先做了危险的事，才跑来跟我约定，雅修特拉，你真是太狡猾了。”  
“呀！！”  
光惊叫一声，雅修特拉抓住她脚踝压上来，“让你看看什么才叫狡猾……”  
……  
“光？”  
第一百零八次发现光之战士的目光追着雅修特拉走神，琳忧心忡忡地向拂晓的贤者报告了这一情况，惹得于里昂热也来询问情况。  
“在雅修特拉身上发现了什么异常的情况？”  
光十分尴尬。  
她要怎么向她的同伴解释，自己居然在想雅修特拉裙子下面大腿被她尾巴勒出来好几道红痕的事情？

好在，劫后余生。  
END


End file.
